


Under the Stars

by mew_poo



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Shooting Stars, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_poo/pseuds/mew_poo
Summary: Perhaps things really could be simple. For now, they could love and be loved without worrying about the future ahead.





	Under the Stars

Blinking away the sleep from the corners of his eyes, he stared up into the night. A cold wind swept across the reefs of Eryth Sea causing Alvis to huddle closer to his companion’s side. They had been laying here for hours, talking quietly and simply enjoying each other’s company. For the Prince and the Royal Seer of Alcamoth such quiet moments were a woefully rare occurrence. 

Despite the chill in the air and the slight dampness of the grass, Alvis couldn’t help but find himself wholly content. The day had been remarkably tedious, and now that it was over he realized just how exhausted he had become. He could feel Kallian’s hand running gently through his hair, the pleasant sensation pulling him ever closer to blissful unconsciousness. He would have fallen asleep right then and there had a sudden flash of light not caught his eye. A shooting star. Another one followed soon after, and then another and another until the night was filled with streaming, golden light. For a time, the two of them simply watched as the sky above Eryth Sea opened up, sending thousands upon thousands of the sparkling balls of light spiralling down onto the lands of Bionis. Kallian was the first to break the silence.

“Do you ever think about them? The stars, I mean. Father used to tell me that all the gods of the universe look down upon us from their heights, and that when a star falls it means an ancient deity has passed from living memory. I’m not sure that I believe that though.”

“It is possible, I suppose,” Alvis whispered. He smiled inwardly as he remembered the fragile naivety of the Boinis’ mortal races. They were so callow-- so bold, and forever striving for something far beyond their ability to comprehend. Maybe one day they’d understand that they simply weren’t meant to know; that knowledge of such higher powers was a right reserved only for a god. These, however, were matters best left for a future time. “I’ve never really thought about it like that.”

“How have you thought about it then?” Kallian asked. He snaked his arm around Alvis’ waist as he spoke, drawing the smaller man closer to his chest. Alvis sighed contentedly before speaking.

“Well, I’ve always believed that the stars contain the souls of the departed. When a star falls it’s their energy returning to the Bionis to be reborn.” He knew that his explanation was the correct one, but he would not say this to Kallian. The High Entia and the other mortal races of Bionis could believe whatever they wanted. It did not matter to him. 

Kallian hummed lightly in response to Alvis’ answer. He had never heard that explanation for it before, but it did seem plausible. Although he was a bit of a stickler for tradition, he was always willing to listen to new ideas-- especially those coming from the mind of his beloved. 

“You know Alvis,” Kallian mused, turning his head to face the smaller man, “The more I think about it, the less I want to know actually. Some things might just be better off remaining a mystery.”

“Perhaps so,” Alvis replied, yawning. Their conversation had woken him up quite a bit, but now again he could feel fatigue twinge at the edges of his conscious. “What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just wish that everything didn’t have to be so complicated. I like things simple,” Kallian said, looking back out into the sky. 

Alvis chuckled at the other man’s statement. “We can let it be simple if you want. No one ever said it couldn’t.”

“True, true.” Kallian replied. “In that case, there’s only one thing I care to know about the stars.”

“And that is-?” Alvis prompted sleepily.

“How, despite all their brilliance, do they manage to only be the second most beautiful thing on Bionis?” Kallian almost cringed at his poor attempt at flirting. He would be the first to admit that he wasn’t very good at these kinds of things. A moment passed before Alvis replied.

“Dare I ask what the first most beautiful thing is?” Alvis sighed amusedly. 

“...You.”

Although he already knew what Kallian was going to say, he couldn’t help but blush at the statement. No matter how hard he tried to remain collected the prince always managed to find a way to get to him. Burying his face into Kallian’s chest, he closed his eyes and muttered an embarrassed thank you. 

“Promise me something Kallian.” Alvis whispered. The larger man was warm and comfortable, and sleep once again began to cloud his mind. 

“What is it?” 

“Promise me that you won’t leave me. Not now, not ever. No matter what happens.” Alvis nearly regretted saying this. It was an impossible promise for Kallian to make. He had seen bits and pieces of what the future had in store and-- no. He would not dwell on that. All that mattered was that they were here now. For the time being they could afford to be ignorant of the future that awaited them. 

“Alvis… You know I’d never leave you. Not for anyone or anything. You mean the world to me you dolt!” 

Alvis didn’t reply, but instead planted a soft kiss on Kallian’s cheek. Perhaps things really could be simple. For now, they could love and be loved without worrying about the future ahead.


End file.
